Can I trust You
by Sami Nyckole
Summary: Max is taken from the flock and meets a mysterious eraser. His name is Damen. Damen turns her life upside down but is Damen worth losing Fang? Major FAX later on though. R&R PLEASE I AM BEGGING! The summary sux I know but read it and review it PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

****

MaxPOV

The flock and I were on the run once again. The chopper behind us was filled with M-Geeks and erasers who all wanted the same thing. They wanted us dead.

"Faster!" I screamed to the flock. We were flying about 80 miles per hour but the chopper was going about 100 miles per hour.

We could either push ourselves to fly faster or be squished.

"Down,Down,Down." I yelled.

Everyone acted fast as we dropped below the chopper.

Something sharp grabbed my ankle and I spun around.

There was an eraser who was digging his claws into my ankle.

_Damn it!!! _

I kicked as hard as I could but his claws just digged deaper and deaper.

Blood began to run down my leg and I screamed. The eraser began to yank me into the chopper but i wouldnt give up.

_I will never give up!_

I couldnt fly, and the eraser wouldnt let go. _This doesnt seem like god is on my side today huh?_

_MAX what is going on? _Angel cried in my head, I watched the flock hesitate to leave my side.

_Go, _I screamed in my head.

_I will be with you soon. I promise. _

I watched tears drip down Angel's face. The rest of the flock was meters away staring in horror.

Fang flew towards me ignoring the fact I wanted them to save themselves.

He flew up to the eraser and punched him in the jaw. The eraser yelped in pain but didnt loosen his grip.

"Fang," I cried, "Go!"

He looked at me with his soft brown eyes.

"I am not leaving your side." He calmly said to me.

The eraser laughed and pulled out a gun.

"We just want the girl so leave bird boy." the eraser yelled pointing the gun at Fang.

"No!" I cried.

"Please! Dont!"

The eraser cocked his gun then shot at Fang.

"I love you." he gasped then fell from the sky.

I burst into tears.

_My love. Fang. Oh my god Fang._

The eraser pulled me into the chopper and I began screaming and kicking.

He shot Fang, he shot _my_ Fang.

The eraser laughed at my weak attempt to get away.

"you are not going anywhere!" he cackled then threw me into a rough wool sack.

_I am sorry Fang, I am so sorry._

* * *

**How was it? Good? Bad? PLEASE REVIEW I AM BEGGING!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**FangPOV**

I was shot.

I was falling.

I was watching, in horror as the erasers took my Max.

"Fang!" Angel screamed and began choking down tears.

Iggy flew to my side, and grabbed my arm yanking me into the air.

_Damn he is strong for a 14 year old._

"Careful!" I said grinding my teeth.

_The excruciating pain was coming from my left wing and damn it hurt!_

Iggy slowly guided me down to ground.

"Damn it!" I mumbled.

_Max filled my mind._

_They will test her..._

_They will drug her..._

_And worst of all they would kill her..._

_They want to kill my Max...._

I saw Angel's eyes get wide.

_Damn thoughts get out of my head!_

"No FANG!" she screamed as tears welled in her eyes "You are wrong! Max will live!"

She shot herself into the air and disappeared through the clouds.

"Fang what did you do?" Nugde said while crossing her arms.

"Nothing. Just go find Angel." I said sighing.

_Now that Max is gone...we are falling apart._

Nugde flew away after Angel, leaving Iggy and Gazzy with me.

I took my shirt of and placed pressure on my wing to stop the bleeding.

Everyone stayed quiet.

Nugde returned with Angel holding her hand.

By then I had made my choice.

"I will get Max." I blurted out.

"But-" Nugde said cutting me off. I glared at her and she shut up.

"You guys will stay with her mom." I said staring at the ground.

"But Fang." Angel whined.

"No Angel I am not going to put you in danger too." I said as she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"So its settled." I said jumping into the air and hovering above the ground.

I winced.

The pain was fading slowly.

Everyone just stared at me speechless.

"Its time to go if we wanna get to Mrs.M's before midnight." I sighed and shot up farther into the air.

"Ok lets go guys." Angel said and flew up next to me.

_I trust you Fang, I know you won't let us down. _Angel repeated in my head.

_Too bad I don't trust myself. _I replied and shot onward to Mrs. M's house.

* * *

**How was it? good? bad?????? REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
